


Conversations of High Schoolers

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief mentions of other people - Freeform, Roasting Each other, Texting, complaining, it's wild af, not everyone though, now it's just a random chat, stoners, the chat was wholesome at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: It's no secret that at Altea High there are a select few known as the Knights. But what people don't know is the group chat amongst the group. Now hilarity ensues as the members start adding in people.





	1. Draug Almost Gets Gordin Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Just run downs of the name, some are easy some aren't so bear with me folks. 
> 
> Kristals-Kris  
> Nor-Nor - Norne  
> Mars- Marth  
> Shii- Caeda  
> Cat Boy- Abel  
> Da Bull- Cain  
> Gordie- Gordin  
> Drugs- Draug

Mars: So, how is everyone? I hope this chat is going well... 

Cat Boy: Well... 

Mars: Well what? 

Da Bull: Some of us have been using this to complain, sorry not sorry

Gordie: I blame Draug... 

Drugs: What? Screw you Gordin, I didn't do shit! 

Gordie: You almost got me busted! That would have ended me! 

Drugs: Busted you for what? 

Gordie: Nevermind... 

Shii: Shut up for a sec, you weren't really selling weed were you? 

Da Bull: Oh damn, Caeda boutta expose Gordin! 

Cat Boy: Well, he just did it to himself. 

Mars: How did Draug almost get you busted Gordin? 

Drugs: Ok so...I bought some from him and took a hit before Calculus and man, that teacher is a total hawk, nothing gets past her...she started asking me a bunch of questions after class. So I had to lie and say that I wasn't feeling good and took some medicine. She kinda bought it... 

Da Bull: Ok, so can you shorten that? That was too damn long Draug. 

Drugs: My teacher pretty much interrogated me after class, saying I seemed "pretty off". 

*Nor-Nor entered the Group* 

Mars: Draug...

Drugs: What? 

Mars: Did you just add your girlfriend to the chat? 

Drugs:...

Shii: Marth calm down, she's cool alright? 

Gordie: Ha, Norne, your boyfriend is a stoner...

Drugs: I am not! I just enjoy weed every so often... 

Cat Boy: I mean, that's an understatement coming from you Gordin. Afterall, you sell it...

Gordie: ....

Nor-Nor: Whatever...Draug doesn't like to share it with me

Drugs: Well, I just don't want you to be affected...that's all. 

Da Bull: Hey Norne quick question. 

Nor-Nor: What Cain? 

Da Bull: Is your username the nickname Draug gave you? 

Nor-Nor: It's the clean one, so yes

Cat Boy: Draug, you have an inappropriate name for her? Rude. 

Drugs: It was a name she made! 

Gordie: I can attest to that as a witness. 

Mars: Well, whatever. Night guys... 

Shii: Good night Marth, see you in the morning? 

Mars: Yeah

Da Bull: Sweet Dreams man...

Cat Boy: Good night sweet prince! 

Drugs: He's not dying Abel...are you seriously using a Shakespeare quote? 

Gordie: Lol, night Marth

Nor-Nor: Yeah, night! 

Drugs: Hope you sleep good! 

Mars: Thanks guys...


	2. Group Project

Mars: Hello everybody! How are you guys? 

Da Bull: What's up? Just woke up, why are you so cheerful in the morning? 

Cat Boy: So, is anyone going to address that we have a group project? Due next week? 

Shii: Oh right...so, what do we do? 

Drugs: Isn't it a limited amount of members tho?? 

Gordie: Yeah, like, 3-4 people...

Cat Boy: Is this a first come, first serve? In order to figure out the groups among us. 

Mars:.....yes 

Da Bull: Me and Abel will join Marth and Ceada! That leaves Draug, Gordin, and Norne as a group. 

Nor-Nor: Isn't there Kris left? 

Kristals: I'm joining Jeorge as a 2 person group...

*Jeorge-y joined the chat* 

Jeorge-y: My my...scrambling aren't we? 

Gordie: :0 You were allowed to do a 2 person group??

Kristals: Yeah, the teacher was cool with it...

Nor-Nor: So I guess that leaves me with Draug and Gordin 

Drugs: Seems fine to me

Gordie: You two are wild tho...the last time we had a group project we ended up staying up all night

Drugs: I let you guys crash at my home for the night. 

Gordie: Yeah, when I went to bed I can hear you and Norne getting it on upstairs. 

Nor-Nor: .....f

Drugs: That's um...

Gordie: Jeorge, can I join you and Kris? 

Jeorge-y: I really just wanted to work with Kris, the two of us

Kristals: Yeah....sorry Gordin

Gordie: Alright....but Draug? 

Drugs: What? 

Gordin: Don't do it with Norne for the day when we get over to your place.

Nor-Nor: Oof, we can do it, right Draug?

Drugs: Yeah, not hard...

Gordie: Thank you

Mars: Well, that settles that, everyone is in a group then

Shii: Yeah! Good luck guys on your topics! 

Gordie: Thank

Drugs: Same

Nor-Nor: Let's go!

Jeorge-y: Of course

Kristals: Yeet


End file.
